


Complex Love

by Crazy4Kameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Useless Lesbians, caring sister, receptionist asia, shy kameron, trainer kameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/pseuds/Crazy4Kameron
Summary: Asia knew she must look like a pervert or something, the way she was ogling this fiery goddess from head to toe. Checking out the way her tights hugged every inch of her perfectly sculpted legs and hips, her shirt was just tight enough you could tell she had a toned stomach and cut low enough to get a perfect view of her full breasts. Something inside Asia just didn’t care, it was like her brain had short-circuited, and she no longer knew how to act human anymore
Relationships: Kameron Michaels/Asia O'Hara, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I've ever written and I just have to say a huge thank you to Mac and Alex, because without them this wouldn't have be possible. They patiently answered all of my questions and bounced ideas around with me, all while encouraging me. SO Thank you a million times over! I have never finished anything in my life, so I am very proud of this work and can't wait to see where it may go.

St.Charles Recreation and Cultural Complex was built and sponsored by the Mathews and Daly Architecture Company. It was a huge blessing to not only the town but the community as well, providing tons of new jobs and a place for the kids of St. Charles to stay out of trouble. This thing had everything, including an indoor water park, ice rink, and state of the art gym, plus lots of office space to hold classes and meetings. There was even a kitchen for cooking classes.

Working at the reception desk at St.Charles Cultural and Recreation Complex was not exactly a dream job, but moving out for college with her roommate Monet who also happened to work at the complex and needing to help out financially at home meant that she needed the money. Asia’s real dream was to run her own costume design company, making outfits for theatres, dance groups, figure skaters. She was always designing new outfits for her little sisters’ dolls or fixing holes and tears in shirts and pants to make them last just a little while longer. Turning old scraps of cloth into something new and watching the way her sisters’ faces would light up when they saw the new dress-up costume Asia had made for them always seemed to make the time and effort worth it. 

It was finally the end of the day, and Asia was looking forward to going home to make dinner, put on some music and study. It’s not that this job was hard by any means, but the days seemed to drag on and she could think of at least 20 things that she would much rather be doing. If she didn’t need the money to pay her rent, she never would have taken the job in the first place.

Asia was just packing up and thinking about what she was going to make to eat when she heard someone tapping their nails on the desk. As she looked up she saw a tiny, perfectly put together girl. She looked more like a doll than a human, with her porcelain painted skin, long eyelashes and plump lips. Her platinum blonde curls lay perfectly down her back. Asia recognized her instantly, it was hard not to know exactly who this beauty was, she was impossible to miss. Blair St.Clair had gone to high school with Asia. The girl was a few years younger than her, but Asia recognized the stereotypical southern belle from the years of hearing tales about the pretty new girl from her fellow classmates. Everyone had been infatuated with Blair since her family moved to town in her ninth grade year. Asia didn’t blame them.

"Hey, Blair. Sorry, I didn’t see you there, sis." Asia said as she finished packing her bag.

“No big thing girl, I’m just waiting for someone. I love your hair, did you do something new?”

Asia reached up to play with loose waves that frame her face, “Thanks, but it’s the same as the last time I saw you. So, if you don’t mind me asking, who are you waiting for, cause I’ve never seen you here before. So he must be really special.” wiggling her eyebrows and giving Blair a playful wink. 

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that! I’m just waiting for…” but before Blair could finish, the most beautiful girl that Asia had ever seen came walking around the corner. There was just something about the way her red ponytail swung from side to side in perfect time with her hips. Her muscular creamy arms were covered in tattoos, but Asia’s eyes immediately fell on a very large tattoo covering the girl’s ample chest As she got closer, Asia realized that she also had a tattoo on her neck too. It was hard for Asia not to stare.

Asia knew she must look like a pervert or something, the way she was ogling this fiery goddess from head to toe. Checking out the way her tights hugged every inch of her perfectly sculpted legs and hips, her shirt was just tight enough you could tell she had a toned stomach and cut low enough to get a perfect view of her full breasts. Something inside Asia just didn’t care, it was like her brain had short-circuited, and she no longer knew how to act human anymore. She prayed that the tattooed beauty wouldn't come over to the desk because there was no way that she was going to be able to speak anytime soon. _ How long has she worked at the center and why have I never seen her before? I would definitely remember seeing someone as radiantly beautiful as her. Just please, don’t come over here, please, please… Oh, fuck is she coming this way…? _

It was just her luck, she was walking directly towards her. Asia knew she needed to reboot her brain into remembering words, she was an intelligent woman and words had never been something she was at a loss for, until now. Why was this redheaded goddess affecting her like this?

\---

As Kameron walked out of the changing rooms, with her freshly washed hair in a ponytail and her bag on her shoulder, she was mentally trying to remember if she had everything that she needed when she noticed her sister talking to the girl at the reception desk. She had flawlessly smooth chocolate skin that made Kameron want to touch it, and the way her wavy brown hair framed her face was sinful. Kameron noticed the girl was staring at her and wondered if she had a stain on her clothes or if her shirt was showing too much cleavage and began to get a little self-conscious. 

_ There is no way that she is checking me out. A girl like that would never go for a gym rat like me. Definitely not checking me out. _ Kameron was pulled from her thoughts when she reached the desk were Blair was waiting. 

\---

“Hello, Earth to Asia...are you okay?” Blair was waving her hand in front of Asia’s face.

Asia knew someone was talking to her but she was too lost in her thoughts to hear what they were saying fully only catching the end of the question. “What. Yeah. Sorry. I’m fine."

“You sure because you spaced out pretty hard there for a second?”

Asia looked over at the red-headed goddess again. “Positive,” she flashed her a bright smile.

“Okaaaay well…. I was saying I'd like to introduce you to my sister Kameron. Kameron, Asia, Asia, Kameron. Kameron is a trainer at the gym.”

"Hi, nice to meet you," was all that Asia was able to manage to get out as a smile she couldn't hold back crossed her lips. 

“Hey,” was all Kameron could say as a shy smile crossed her lips and a blush began to heat up her cheeks. That perfect white smile was too much for her to handle. 

There was an awkward silence as the two girls just stared at each other, Blair looking between them wondering if either was going to say anything else. Blair finally broke the silence. "Well we should get going, Kameron, we don't want to be late for dinner. You know how your mom hates it when we're late."

"What. Oh yeah, she does hate when we're late for dinner. " Kameron finally broke eye contact and looked down at the countertop, both of her hands held the shoulder strap of her duffle bag just so she had something to do with all the nervous energy she was feeling. "I'll wait out by the car for you." With a shy smile and a wave, Kameron made her way to the door before anyone else could say anything.

"Okay!" Shouted Blair. 

Asia couldn’t help but take a quick look at Kameron’s perfect plump ass as her hips swung tantalizingly from side to side as she walked away, or at least she thought she had only taken a quick look.

“So, you enjoying the view? Blair chuckled. 

_ Busted. Don’t let her know you were looking. _

“I didn’t even know you had a sister till right now. Did she go to school with us?” Asia asked, tilting her head to the side and giving Blair a questioning look with a fading smile on her face. She knew she was avoiding answering the question, but she had to redirect the focus. She couldn’t let Blair know that she was indeed checking out Kameron, even if she had made it obvious.

“Technically she’s my step-sister, our parents married the summer before we moved here. And no, she was homeschooled… She’s around the same age as you.” Blair said as a sly smile began to form on her lips. ”But seriously though I really have to get going. It was so good seeing you again though. I hope you have a good night.” She said, grabbing her purse off the counter.

“Yeah, it was good seeing you again too. Have a good night, Blair.”

As Blair reached the doors she stopped and turned back towards the desk, “Hey Asia, just be careful with her. She might look tough, but she’s really shy and soft-spoken.”

“Wait what! I wasn’t even-” but Asia quickly realized that she was talking to herself, as the door closed behind Blair. 

\---

When Asia finally made it home and took her shoes off by the front door, she was not only met with the sound of loud music coming from the kitchen but also the unmistakable smell of burning; which could only mean one thing. That her roommate must be trying to cook, again. Making her way to the kitchen, Asia found Monet, waving a dish towel in front of the stove, as smoke was pouring out. 

“What in Jesus’ name are you doing?” Asia asked as loudly as she could standing in the doorway, not only so she could be heard over the music, but out of fear that her roommate might actually burn the apartment down this time. 

Monet turned around suddenly realizing that Asia was home and turned the music off so that they wouldn’t have to yell to hear each other. “OH! Welcome home honey, how was your day? Good, good. Bitch I_ was _trying to make dinner “ 

“No, what it looks like you’re trying to do is burn our apartment down, and give me a nervous breakdown in the process.” Asia grabbed another dish towel to help clear the smoke.” You know full well you can’t cook, so why did you even try?” 

“I thought I would be a good roommate and do something nice for you for once.”

“If you really wanted to be a good roommate you could have just cleaned up the apartment, instead of making a bigger mess for me to clean. I have enough things to take care of when I come home from work, cleaning up after your raggedy-ass, shouldn’t have to be one of them.” 

Monet’s phone suddenly dinged on the counter, abruptly putting an end to their bickering. After a minute Monet put her phone back down with a smile on her face and continued to clean up the kitchen, with Asia’s help.

“Speaking of work, how was work? Anything interesting happen today?” Monet asked wiggling her eyebrows. 

Asia’s thoughts instantly returned to Kameron. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Blair had said. What did she mean don’t hurt her? Asia had only just met this girl and had no idea if she would ever see her again. But she knew if she told her friend about the beauty that she would never hear the end of it. “Nope, same old boring shit like every other day. Why are you asking?”

"No reason just looks like you had a hard day, so you go relax, I’ll clean up this mess and order food, I’ll let you know when it gets here." Monet was being suspiciously civil for some reason, but Asia couldn't quite put her finger on why. 

After dinner, the girls decided to go watch TV. Asia had been thinking about Kameron all night. She couldn’t help but hope that she would see her again soon. She was actually somewhat excited to go to work now. Hopefully, the next time she saw her she would get to talk to her a little longer, maybe get to know her. 

"So you still never told me how your day was?" Monet asked nonchalantly well flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. “Normally you tell me about your day as soon as you walk in the door. You sure nothing happened at work today?”

“ I would have told you about my day if you hadn't been trying to burn our apartment down when I got home. I’m pretty sure I already told you though, my day was boring and long as usual,” Asia said trying to avoid the subject altogether. 

“You just seem kinda out of today is all, you were really quiet at dinner. You sure you didn’t meet anyone exciting or interesting today?” 

“I met new people every day, that’s kinda my job, Monet”

“Yes, but I’m more interested in whether or not you met a certain redhead.” Monet with a wicked grin spread across her lips.

Asia let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, “Oh Lord, who told you!”

“Brianna, you know Cracks can’t keep a secret”, Monet could see Asia’s eyebrows raise with an unimpressed look on her face, “ who heard it from Vixen, who may have heard it from Blair after she left the complex tonight.” 

“Seriously, y'all some grown-ass adults, why you still need to gossip like you’re in high school.”

“Look it’s just been so long since you’ve even been interested in anyone, we’ve all been worried about you. All you ever seem to do is go to school, work on your outfits, study and go to work. I’m happy that you’re living your dreams and all but you still need to take some time for yourself every once in a while. You know go out and relax, meet people, have a social life outside of me, maybe get a little action If you know what I mean.” Monet winked at Asia with a sly smile.

“I really don’t want to talk about this anymore, plus who I may or may not like is none of you or your chatty little friends business.” Asia let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose she took a breath to focus herself before she continued. “ But yes I do like Kameron. She’s beautiful, and I would like to get to know her better.” Asia pointed her finger at Monet to silence her as she continued, “But I DO NOT need any help from you or any of your friends. I don’t want you to interject in any way. I will do this in my own time and at whatever pace feels comfortable to me. And that’s even if Kameron likes me too.”

Holding her hands up in mock defence, giggling “ Okay fine, have it your way. I and my friends won’t get involved.” 

“Thank you. Now if we’re finished, I need to go try and study before bed, so good night.” 

\---

Asia had been sitting on her bed, staring blankly at her open sketchbook for the past 20 minutes, nothing but thoughts of the nights' previous encounter with a certain redhead running through her mind. No one had ever affected her like this before. Why was this woman who hadn’t even said more than 2 words to her taking over her mind? Asia didn’t know but she knows that she needed to find out what it was about her that was doing this to her. She really hoped that she would get to see that gorgeous redhead again soon because she didn’t know how much more of this she could take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely around the Can Do Queens Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter took so long to get out, but I'm going to try and get things posted more quickly . Thank you again to Mac and Alex for helping. Also a huge shout out to opalescent_cheetah, for helping me brainstorm ideas and making this fic a thousand times better than I ever could have alone!! I hope you all like it, please feel free to leave a kudo and a comment. I love to hear what you think so far!

The car ride on the way home from the complex was quiet that night, except for the radio playing softly in the background. Kameron was generally a quiet person, but she was more quiet than usual and it both worried and intrigued Blair. She knew how her sister could get.

“You doing alright over there?” Blair asked without taking her eyes off the road. “You seem quieter than normal tonight.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Kameron was staring out the window, watching the road signs fly by and hoping that her sister wouldn’t pry too much.  _ _

_ There is no way that she was checking me out. She was so beautiful and well dressed. Nope, no way. But the way she was staring at me, it was almost like she was judging me. Like she was thinking about how much of a loser I must be, to have my sister pick me up from work. _

“Oh, whatcha thinking about?”

“Nothing really.” Shrugging her shoulders, Kameron pressed her forehead against the cold window.

_ Please just drop it, please just drop it. I really don’t want to talk about it. That was so embarrassing. I just ran out of there like an idiot. If she wasn't judging how big of an idiot I was before, she sure is now. And all I could say was “hey,” like seriously not even “nice to meet you,” just “ hey.” But that smile, like who even has teeth that white and perfect? And her lips were so plump and kissable, not that she would ever want to kiss an awkward dweeb like me. _

It was like Blair could sense Kameron’s anxiety and downward spiral before it could truly begin. She needed to take her sister out of her thoughts and make the situation seem not as bad as Kameron inevitably thought it was. “Surely you’re not thinking about a certain pretty girl, one that you may have run away from as fast as you could to avoid having to talk to her?” Giggling, Blair poked Kameron in the arm. 

"Oh my gawd, she probably thinks I'm the biggest loser!" Kameron's voice cracked with the threat of tears as she put her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey, hey now, babydoll. I can assure you that Asia most certainly doesn't think you’re a loser. Trust me," Blair paused and put her hand on Kameron's leg for reassurance and gave her a quick glance. "I have never seen Asia be at a loss for words around anyone like she was around you tonight. She was practically drooling watching you walk over to the desk."

"Really?" Kameron couldn't believe her ears. But she knew that her sister wouldn't lie to her. 

"Really. And if only you could have seen the way that she was checking out your ass when you left. She thought she was being discreet about it, but it was SO obvious she was looking." Blair couldn't help the laugh she let out remembering the look on Asia's face.

Kameron could only blush and giggle while trying to hide her smile. She knew that she couldn't hide her feelings from her sister. Blair knew her too well, could almost read Kameron like a book, knew every sign of self-doubt or panic before it even manifested. 

Kameron had always been a bit of a daddy’s girl. She was always wanting to make her dad happy, always seeking his approval. No matter what she did, he was always there to calm her down and make her believe that everything was going to be okay. That she could do anything she puts her mind to, and he was always so proud of her and her accomplishments. She never really made friends all that easy, because she was quiet and shy, but that had never really bothered her because she always had her dad. Until one day she didn’t. That day was the most heartbreaking day of Kameron’s life. It made her even quieter and turned her into a virtual outcast at school. 

So when Kameron was 14 and Blair was 12 and their parents had first introduced them everything seemed to change for Kameron. They had become close almost instantly after meeting. They soon began spending every waking moment together, comforting each other and wiping away the tears caused by growing up after losing a parent. Blair almost took over the comforting role her dad had once played.

“Come on, Kam, you didn’t actually think you could keep something like that from me, did you?” Blair gave her a sideways glance, before looking at the road again.

\----

That night after they got home and ate dinner, the girls talked more about Asia and what Blair knew about her. Kameron went to bed feeling more self-assured than she had in a long time like maybe she could do this. Maybe she had a shot with Asia, but she had to be able to say more than one word to her first. Laying in bed that night, Kameron made a plan, deciding that she was going to get to work early and talk to Asia.

Kameron normally used the entrance closest to the gym, which meant that she parked in the back, so she never had to go by the reception desk. With her car in the shop that meant that she had to get a ride, which worked out to be more of a blessing than she had originally thought. Getting dropped off was the perfect excuse to have to walk by the reception desk and get to see that ravishing goddess with the perfect smile.

Kameron was a giant ball of nervous energy, she felt like she could have jumped out of her own skin at any moment. This was so unlike her. She never approached people to talk to them. She had always been that quiet girl that sat in the back that nobody noticed. 

_ You can do this, Kameron _ . She kept her eyes on the ground as she pushed open the door, not daring to look up and see Asia. _ Just walk over there and say hi. _ She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly to calm her nerves, but when she finally looked up, she saw that Asia wasn’t alone: two other dark beauties Kameron had never seen before were standing across the desk, talking to her. Kameron immediately froze in her tracks, unable to do much more than stop and stare, her heart in her throat.

_ Well maybe they’re just customers, maybe I’ll just wait for a second and see if they leave. Or maybe this was a bad idea, and I should go to the gym. I never should have thought that I could do this.  _ Kameron took a few more steps trying to be brave and shake her self-doubts, but once she heard the laughter from the direction of Asia and the other beauties there was no stopping the flashbacks. 

_ It was the end of Kameron’s tenth-grade year and her last band practice before summer vacation. There were only a few weeks left of school and Kameron knew that today was the day. She had been practicing what she was going to say in the mirror for hours, had made sure that she brushed her hair into the cute curls her mom always loved and even put on a little makeup and perfume. She wanted everything to be perfect. So as she walked into band practice that fateful day, she took a deep breath and strolled over to Bethany Young. Kameron had been crushing on her since the beginning of the school year and she knew that she wanted nothing more than to go on a date with her. But as the words left her mouth, her smile faded as Bethany and her friends did nothing but laugh at Kameron and call her names. It quickly got around the school what had happened and by the end of the day, everyone was teasing and calling Kameron unspeakably cruel things. Even now all she could hear in the head were the taunts and slurs. _

By that point, Asia had noticed Kameron and was smiling and waving like she was genuinely happy to see her. Kameron wanted to go say hi, tried to tell herself that this was different and nothing like high school, but with each step forward she could hear it. _ _

_ “You’re such a loser.”  _ Step _ .  _

_ “I knew there was something weird about that Kameron girl. What a freak!”  _ Step.

_ “What made you think that Bethany was a lesbian like you?” _ Step.

_ “Even if she was into girls, what made you think you had a shot with someone as popular as Bethany?”  _ Step. _ _

_ “Did you actually put on makeup? And are you wearing perfume? That smells like the stuff my grandma wears!” _ It was like the world was slowing down and blurring around the edges, her heart was pounding and she was beginning to sweat. _ _

_ “Why don’t you go home and practice making out with your clarinet, dyke.”  _ It was all too much and Kameron couldn’t take it anymore, so she turned and bolted towards the safety of the locker rooms, praying that no one would follow her. Once there, she quickly locked herself in a stall and called Blair. 

It only rang a few times before Blair picked up.

"Hey babe, how did it go?" Blair answered cheerfully, completely unaware of the mental state her sister was in. She waited for a moment but only heard heavy, panicked breathing. In an instant, she knew something had gone wrong and that she needed to calm Kameron down.

"Kameron? Baby, can you hear me?" Blair begged, but all she could hear was Kameron gasping for breath.

Blair's words sounded like they were underwater. Kameron wanted to answer Blair, but she was breathing too fast, she couldn’t focus, her mind was unravelling like a spool of thread.

"Kameron, you need to tell me what happened. I can't help if you don't talk to me." Only more panicked breathing with what sounded like sobs came from Kameron’s mouth. 

_ Why did I think this was a good idea? I should have just stuck to my routine, my routine is safe. No one laughs at me when I stick to my routine. _

"Kameron, remember what your doctor told you. Slow deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Just listen to my voice okay?”

Kameron nodded her head, totally forgetting that Blair wasn’t there, Blair couldn’t see her, and it made Kameron sob even harder.  _ I don’t know if I can talk right now, my lungs are being crushed and my throat is closing off, I’m going to die for sure.  _

“It’s going to be okay, babydoll, I promise. But first I need you to take a few deep breaths and try to tell me what happened.” Blair's voice broke Kameron out of her inner thoughts and slowly began to bring her back to reality. It reminded her that she needed to push through if nothing else to prove to her sister that she could do this and she wasn’t a completely lost cause.

“Mmhmm” was really the only thing that Kameron could get out between sobs, it felt like she was being strangled and air was hard to get now. 

“Alright now take your time, but listen to me and follow what I’m doing. Deep breath in through your nose,” Blair took a deep breath through her nose so Kameron could hear her, “and out through your mouth,” Blair released the breath slowly and listened to hear if Kameron was following along. After a few shaky but calming breaths, Kameron felt like she was breathing a little bit slower and her throat didn’t feel so closed off. 

“Okay so take your time and tell me what happened. Just remember I'm not judging you - we're here for each other." A motto that they came up with when they were kids. Hearing those words instantly calmed Kameron and she knew she was safe.

“When I got here, I was totally going to go say hi to Asia before work, but once I got a little closer I noticed that she wasn’t alone, there were these two girls with her and they were laughing about something, and then all of a sudden with every step I took I could just hear them taunting me again and I saw her smile and wave and I panicked and ran.” Kameron knew that if she didn’t get it all out as fast as possible she would never be able to say it at all.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry that happened to you and I’m glad that you called me so you didn’t have to deal with this alone.” Kameron could hear the sadness, hurt, and love in Blair’s voice and it gave her just a little bit of comfort.

“Blair? What if it happens again? What if Asia finds out about my past or something and doesn’t want to talk to me anymore? What if her friends laugh at me for being shy and quiet and weird? What if...”

“Kameron, Asia's not like that at all! I promise. I won't let what happened to you in high school happen again.”

“Yeah, but what if it does? You haven’t seen her in years and you weren’t really friends with her in high school and-”

“Kameron, baby, I promise that what happened to you in high school isn’t going to happen again. Asia and her friends are really nice and will not laugh at you, okay?” Kameron heard the sincerity of Blair’s words and knew that she was safe; that she could relax and not worry about things that hadn’t happened yet.

“Okay.”

“Now if you’re feeling better I really need to get back to work before I get in trouble. You know that I’m here for you, so just call me if you need anything else, but you can do this, I believe in you.“  _ SHIT WORK!!!! I totally forgot about work.  _

  
  


\---

“Girl I can’t believe that you actually volunteered to decorate this place! Don’t you do enough around here?” Monique asked, tilting her head a little and raising her eyebrows mockingly. 

“Y’all know how much I love this time of year. Plus someone,” Asia pointed at Monet, “won’t let me put up all my decorations in the apartment, so I figured at least they would get some use here.”

“Okay in my defence, if I let you put up all those damn decorations up in our apartment it would look like Christmas threw up all over it.” Monet mocked, pretending to throw up all over the desk and making them all laugh loudly.

“You just have no Christmas spirit, Ebenezer Scrooge.” Asia threw some tinsel at Monet, who tried to dodge it.

“Humbug!!”

It was then that Asia noticed Kameron. Asia was so happy to get to see her again. She waved instinctively, hoping Kameron would come over and at least say hello. 

But something seemed off. Kameron just stood there watching, like a statue. And when she finally did start to move, it seemed as if the mere act of taking a few steps was taxing. All of a sudden Kameron had a panicked look on her face. Her beautiful creamy skin had turned a sickly shade a white and her wide eyes made her look like a deer in headlights. 

“Who was that, Asia?” Monique asked.

“That’s Kameron, Blair’s sister. I met her last night, she’s a trainer at the gym.” Asia was still staring off in the direction that Kameron ran. 

“So that’s Kameron! Damn girl, I had heard but no wonder you were all flustered last night.” Monet said, impressed.

Asia knew the girls were still talking but she couldn’t hear them over how loud her brain was thinking.

_ What just happened? Did I do something wrong? God, she’s even more beautiful than I remember, and she looked really good today. Those pants hugged her hips and thighs so perfectly. And it looked like she took time to put makeup on, and those lips look even better with gloss on them. FUCK NO!! Get your mind out of the gutter, I’m supposed to be concerned about her well being. I hope she’s okay, I hope she’s not alone in the bathroom getting sick or anything. Maybe I should go and see her on my break. I would have gone after her now if these two raggedy-ass bitches weren’t here. WHY did these two morons have to decide to hang around the reception deck today of all days? I really think that I should go and check on Kameron on my break. Is that too forward though? Would that maybe freak her out? Blair did say that she was shy and soft-spoken. I really don’t want to overstep my bounds, maybe I’ll just go ask one of the other girls that work at the gym if she mentioned anything to them? Yeah, that’s what I’ll do!  _

"Asia! Asiaaa…..earth to Asia. You still in there girl?" Monique was waving her hand in front of Asia's face to no avail.

"I think she had a stroke or something." Monet was snapping her fingers in front of Asia's face.

"Would you two shut up, I can hear you and I didn't have a stroke!" Asia said with an exasperated sigh.

“STUNNING!” Monique shouted.

“Really? Then what do you call staring off into space blankly for the past five minutes?” Monet accused raising one eyebrow.

“Facts are facts, and you were dead to the world bitch.” Monique chimed in.

“It’s called ‘I had better things to do than listen to you two. Now if y’all don’t mind, I actually have work to do,” Asia said, grabbing a piece of tinsel and starting to wrap it around one of the pillars in front of the reception desk.

“Well, that’s our cue. I do believe that we have places to be, don’t you think, Monique?”

“First of all, rude! Second, have fun decorating, and thinking about that hot redhead that you been daydreaming about. I want details later, alright?” Monique waved as she walked away from the desk. 

“Maybe instead of just daydreaming about her, you could go ask Kameron to help put up these decorations,” Monet suggested, just to piss Asia off before following after Monique.

“Okay seriously, fuck off and get out, both of you.”

\---

  
  


It was finally Asia’s break and she had been thinking about what she was going to say to Kameron all morning. She didn’t want to come off as too forward or pushy, but she did want to let Kameron know that she cared. Maybe that would help Kameron warm up to her a little. She could only hope that Blair had put in a few good words for her last night after they left. 

As she approached the giant glass doors for the gym, Asia could see her, with her perfect high red ponytail, sinfully tight workout pants that squeezed her ass in just the right way. Kameron was talking to a few of the other girls that taught classes in the gym. She had her back towards the door, but she seemed to be laughing and looked much more relaxed than this morning. Asia thought for a second that maybe she should just go back downstairs. Clearly, Kam was okay now, but she really wanted to know what had startled her so much this morning. 

The first thing that hit Asia as she opened the door was the unmistakable aroma of a gym: sweat mixed with the faint odour of rubber and too much body spray. She caught a lingering scent of artificial air as she stepped over the threshold.

As Asia walked closer, one of the girls Kameron was talking to noticed her, leaned closer, whispered something and nodded her head in Asia’s direction. All of this seemed to make Kameron’s back instinctively straighten. Another one of the girls suddenly looked over at her with narrowed eyes and said something to Kameron, who seemed to laugh at whatever she said. As Asia neared the group she could hear the end of their conversation.

“No it’s okay, I’ll be fine,” Kameron said turning to look at Asia, who was now directly behind her.

“Just so you know, you hurt her and I will kill you Mami,” a small girl with dark curls and big brown eyes declared, pointing at Asia as the group began to leave to give them some privacy. 

Asia overheard two of the girls talking as they left, “Do you think they’ll actually talk or just stare at each other awkwardly?”

“Shut up Scarlet!” 

"What? It's a valid question." 

Asia couldn't help the smile that stretched across her lips as she noticed the rosy colour that began spreading across Kameron’s cheeks. Clearly, she had heard them too, as she began to lead Asia towards one of the consult rooms, so they could have a little more privacy.

There was an awkward silence in the room as the girls sat across from each other. Asia could feel not only her own nervous energy, but the nervous energy that seemed to be radiating off of Kameron. She knew that she needed to break the silence and try to put them both a little more at ease.

“So how has your day been?” Asia asked, tapping her nails against the tabletop to calm herself. She mentally face-palmed herself right after the words had left her mouth.

“Fine, I guess.” Kameron barely whispered without so much as looking up from her hands, which she held in her lap.

“Well, that’s good. I was starting to decorate the reception area today. You know for the holidays and all, but my friends decided to show up, so I didn’t exactly get a lot done,” Asia was trying to make small talk, think of anything to say just so she had something to do with her mouth. Maybe if she did most of the talking then Kameron would feel more at ease. Maybe this was a good time to try and get to know Kameron better. “So how long have you worked here? I’ve never seen you before last night. Are you new?”

“No, I’ve worked here pretty much since it opened. I always go in and out the back entrance by the gym, that’s probably why you’ve never seen me before.” Kameron looked up with a small smile on her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh cool. If you hadn’t already guessed, I don’t exactly come to this part of the complex all that often. Okay, I never come back here, except that one time I took a tour. I’m not much of a gym person if you couldn’t tell.” Asia finished with a nervous high pitched giggle, moving her hands up and down.

There was a minute of silence, Kameron just sat there with a small smile, eyes darting around the room, but they always seemed to come back to Asia. This made Asia feel a little better, like she hadn’t said too much, or made Kameron feel uncomfortable. She almost liked the way she felt under Kameron’s watchful eyes. This thought made her uncross and recross her legs together.

“You know if you ever want to give the gym a try, I’d be willing to help you out. If you want of course.” 

“I mean yeah, sure. That would be great as long as you don’t mind.” Asia could feel her cheeks begin to heat with the start of a blush, feeling Kameron’s eyes looking her up and down. 

“There’s no pressure, of course, I just thought that maybe it would be a nice way to spend time together, somewhere that I feel comfortable and without having to talk all that much. If you haven’t noticed I’m not really the most outgoing person”. Kameron giggled nervously and played with her ponytail. 

“There’s nothing wrong with not being outgoing. It totally makes sense to want to hang out somewhere that makes you feel comfortable. I wasn’t going to say anything, but Blair kinda warned me last night about how shy and soft-spoken you are,” Asia felt bold at that moment and reached across the space between them to lightly touch one of Kameron's hands.“ After you ran off this morning I wasn’t even going to come up here, cause I didn’t want to make you feel bad. I just really needed to make sure you were okay.” 

Kameron was still smiling as she shook her head and laughed, “It’s so like my sister to think that I need protecting. I love Blair, but sometimes she thinks that I’m incapable of taking care of myself. I mean I did kinda prove her right this morning, but I’m doing just fine now.” 

Asia could see the determination in Kameron like suddenly there was a fire lit behind her eyes.

“You know what. I’m going to prove them all wrong. Everyone that has ever doubted me, including me. I happen to have the afternoon off, so if you need any help decorating the reception area, I would like to help you.”

“Really? Are you sure?“ Asia was a little skeptical of Kameron’s sudden burst of self-confidence. She didn’t want to put her down, but she also didn’t want to make her feel like she had to do something she didn’t want to either. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kameron stood holding her hand out towards Asia. “Now are you coming, we have a reception desk to make festive and a lot of awkward small talk to make.” 

\---

“Thanks again for offering to help me put up all these decorations, Kameron. I honestly thought it was going to take me forever. Plus I don’t think I ever would have been able to bring the tree out of storage by myself. Who knew all those muscles of yours were for more than just looking at.” Asia winked at Kameron who couldn’t stop the blush on her cheeks and tried to hide her face at the compliment.

“Working in the gym does have it’s advantages sometimes,” Kameron flexed her arm to show off her biceps and snickered, which made Asia blush in return.

"So to get us in the festive mood, I have a tiny something for you." Asia walked around behind the desk and pulled out two Santa hats. 

“How do I look?” Kameron asked adjusting the hat.

“Absolutely adorable,” Asia beamed.” Now I think the first thing we should do is untangle these lights.”

“Sounds good. Here, you take one and I’ll take one, that way this will go quicker,” Kameron grabbed a ball of tangled lights out of the box and just looked at it like it was a Rubix cube. 

“You know, this is why I don’t wear necklaces or jewelry.”

\---

After about twenty minutes of trying to untangle all of the lights, they seemed to be making some progress. But Asia could tell that Kameron was getting frustrated with the whole process.

“I think we deserve a break. Would you like a jelly bean, or does that go against some weird work out rules that you have?” 

“I happen to be a sugar fiend, just so you know, so yes I would like a jelly bean.” Kameron stuck her tongue out at Asia as she looked through the bowl. “ Eeww, gross black jelly beans, they’re licorice.”

“I see nothing wrong with black jelly?” Asia said, acting offended.

“Eat one then. It know it don’t taste good.” Kameron insisted as Asia took one out of the bowl.

“Black jelly beans are,” Asia put the candy in her mouth and after two bites, started to cough and gag. Kameron couldn’t stop the laugh that exploded out of her mouth as she watched Asia's face contort in pure disgust. 

“So how’s that black jelly bean?” Kameron laughed uncontrollably. It was the first time that Asia had really seen Kameron smile and it was a beautiful sight. She didn’t mind that it was at her expense. 


End file.
